What are you people watching!
by Peachymom
Summary: Walking Dead...struggle, existance and death. Daryl Dixon...what more can you say!


WALKING DEAD...WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE WATCHING?!

Ok, I'm new to the Walking Dead fandom, making that very clear to you all.

And here is my take on it...story about a boy/man...fan-favorite Daryl Dixon.

Angry...so much anger in him. Just seems to be the first thing people would say about his, the

second...he has such a foul-mouth. Add to the list, uneducated, filthy, and uncouth. And he

has a very scary, at times terrifying, temper.

If you would try to age him?...well...most people would just shrug their shoulder's and

categorize him in his thirties to forties. Frankly, he really wouldn't be able to tell you either,

not knowing exactly the year he was born. It really doesn't matter in the long run anyway,

not with the world and humanity falling down around them.

He's un-sociable and/ or anti-social; and doesn't want anything to do with society and makes

no apologizes for that. His family, barely acknowledged by him, an alcoholic and a mean-abusive SOB

for a Father. His Mother, well...she wouldn't have been called that by most people, unless

you added an adjective to that word.

He does have an older brother, Merle Dixon. He's a piece of work himself...

not much to say about him really, EXCEPT, Daryl is nothing like him, except they both are hot

headed. But, that's where similarities end.

Because Daryl, he has a heart for others, even though he would very hotly deny it. Who

looked for Sophia tirelessly? Who held her Mom, Carol, and tried to comfort her? He cares

about this unit of people he's tied himself to. He's their major food provider, being a tracker,

hunter, and all. Their number one enforcer, especially after the mentally unstable deputy,

Shane died and then died AGAIN!

Everything in those early days brought him closer to some of this small 'family' that has been

made. The first person, Carol, of course she would have been though. Both of them coming

from similar backgrounds, abuse from the 'man' (and I use that word very loosely!) that had

their life in his hands. Even though he would never tell anyone anything about his early life,

Carol recognized in him, what she and her little girl had lived with too.

Some of the group watched them, some closer than other's, and would whisper

together when neither where around. How they seemed to find 'love' and then

would snicker over the older women-younger man match. Well, lets just say, that

the younger man in this so-called tete- tete, would have kicked the living crap

out of them. Carol, well, she would have been appalled by it all.

Why, you ask? Because those two became close, yes, but in a NOT...oh baby! kinda way.

But in a, I need you to be here for me. Like they were their own little family. An older sister/motherly

woman, who needed to be able to have someone to help heal her and to let them be there for

that person.

He needed someone who was NOT what he had the unfortunate knowledge of what a family

was, BUT, what it was supposed to be like! He liked that she would try to tease him, smile at

him, and well be there if he needed.

Now like I said earlier, a lot of people would assume he was un-educated, well, maybe he

never did finish school and had that so very 'important' piece of paper that most people

associated with education. But he has more than a lot of people.

He has smarts...the street-kind and life. But, he loves to read. Of course, most people probably

thinks he can't. He had to hide any books he might have gotten a hold of from his brother, just

so he wouldn't have another thing to throw up to him at any times he was being more of an

ass than normal to him.

He's an innocent, when it comes to women. He was never in love or had a real relationship with one.

He doesn't believe anyone would have him. With all his faults, that he see's himself to have. Or been

told by other's. His life so far has been hiding...from his blood...from other's, and mostly from himself.

Maybe in this NEW world, something, or someone, will prove how wrong that is?!


End file.
